Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce ultrasound images, which may be, for example, two-dimensional (2D) and/or three-dimensional (3D) images.
In some instances, different structures may be displayed in ultrasound images. For example, when imaging a particular organ, the ultrasound images may include structures associated the organ itself (e.g., walls, chambers, different tissue areas, etc.), structures associated with surrounding areas (e.g., other organs nearby), and/or structures associated with foreign objects that may be in proximity of the organ (e.g., catheters, etc.). The various structures may not very clearly distinguishable from one another. Users may have, however, varying levels of interest in the different structures displayed in the ultrasound images, such as based on the particular purpose for performing the ultrasound imaging. For example, the users may want to focus on existing foreign objects (e.g., catheters), such when using ultrasound images to assist in handling of these objections (e.g., monitoring and/or guiding movement of the catheters in patients' bodies). This may be difficult to do, however, when such objects are hard to distinguishing from surrounding tissue.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.